


Suiting

by GlassXelhua



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nicknames, Pretty Established Relationship, cheeky ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Relationships: Sidney Chambers/Geordie Keating
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Suiting

Not a lot of nicknames really suited Geordie’s voice. They tried Sweetheart but it made him sound exasperated and soppier than he tolerated.

They tried Angel but it didn’t really work. It sounded more like his father mode and they weren’t into that. They thought about trying it but it just felt too uncomfortable to go through with.

Darling had presented a similar problem to Sweetheart only he sounded mildly reproachful instead of exasperated.

Various other nicknames had just been a strict no from both of them. Anything beginning with ‘my’ was out of the question possessive and Sidney had another problem with it that Geordie had yet to fathom. Honey and any other food themed endearments had felt wrong. Sickly sweet. Maybe a tad feminine due to having heard a lot of girls in Grantchester using it for each other and their boyfriends. 

Nicknames didn’t really lend themselves to Geordie’s voice.

Except. The increasingly unexpected effect. Of Lad. Lad appeared to suit his voice immediately. Geordie had actually been trying to sound firmer for whatever reason it had been. Sidney’s breath halted just briefly. He couldn’t remember if Geordie had been addressing him but he must’ve been to have that effect. On that scale...

So now Lad is not really connected to roughhousing youths being reproached. 

It’s begun to connect itself to Geordie pushing him lower to reach his ear and stage whisper promises that make him half shy smile and half weaken. Always squirm when Geordie takes his sweet time fulfilling them while teasing with the possibility of it.

“Sidney. Come on Lad” Geordie always watches the invisible leash between them bend when Sidney’s footsteps might pickup.

“D’you like this Lad...?” Lad is definitely the most suited to Geordie’s voice.

Now if Sidney can regulate his breathing to sound less forced out.


End file.
